Keren D
KEREN has been put on hold while I co-launch a new tabletop gaming company called Seattle Circle Games and publish my card game Hexachroma during Sept-December. I will be returning. -LA Stuart Keren is a world setting created with the launch of D&D Next/5th Edition by Laurel Artemis Stuart. It is currently a work-in-progress being done in two stages, the first of which (setting designed for level 1- level 20 characters) will be completed by November 2014. What Is This? D&D (5th Ed) is a fantasy roleplaying system created by Wizards of the Coast. The D&D basic rules can legally downloaded here for free. Keren is a D&D world setting created by Laurel Artemis Stuart. It uses a modified version of a world map created by John Timmerman. The Keren Wiki was created by Laurel adapting the existing d20 GSL to 5e but will be updated to the new system license as soon as it is released. All artwork hosted in the wiki itself is covered by the Creative Commons Attribute Share-Alike license or in the public domain. Links to D&D concept art owned by Wizards of the Coast, Paizo, and Deviant Art artists are included from time to time as fair use; please respect the intellectual property rights of the owner's involved (as in "look but don't copy and use in your wiki or other projects even if other people blatantly do it"). GMs are welcome (even encouraged) to use this wiki to create their own D&D campaigns. After all three D&D 5th Ed core books are released (Player's Handbook, Dungeon Master's Guide and Monster Manual), an online text-based RPG room will be opened for Keren by Laurel. Tailored Content The cosmology and history of Keren is shaped from the extensive multiverse created for D&D, but it has many unique elements, like all the various professionally published D&D world settings do. Keren is meant to be a setting parallel, not identical, to Forgotten Realms. It is a much younger world setting, with only a handful of ages spanning 500-5000 years having passed. Optional or house rules, changes to any 5e system mechanics, creatures, classes, races, gods, and are unique to Keren and not part of the SRD are noted in green. For example, backgrounds have been highly customized for the specific culture of Seaport Adventurer's Guild characters and the feature of each background includes a suggested advantage which is not included in any of the Player's Handbook or Basic Rules. As of 8/20/14, dragonborn, drow, and tieflings are not included on the wiki as player class characters for Keren. Both races exist in Keren and the options to allow them for PCs is of course open to individual GMs. Likewise, two races that are not found in the D&D Player's Handbook have been established: half-giants and therians (were creatures). In addition, the option for half-drow as a subrace of half-elf has been created. The barbarian class has been re-named beserker to better distinguish them. The fighter class has been renamed warrior. The World of Keren Keren is a high fantasy world campaign world like the professionally published worlds of Dragonlance, Eberron, Forgotten Realms, Golarion.Greyhawk, and Mystara. It is composed of one large continent with several small islands set in the heart of the Prime Material Plane. For millennia, the supernal conflict between law and good vs. chaos and evil has been fought upon Keren between creatures worshiping the deities and demon lords of the Outer Planes. Humanity is just one of many sentient races created for Keren by the supernal powers to serve as pawns in a cosmic war game where Keren is a favored battleground. Keren includes many but not all the gods of the default D&D pantheon but has its own variant of mythology concerning them. Not every race, class, monster, magic item to be found in D&D 5e is part of the Keren metastory covered in this wiki. Likewise, there will be an amount of unique setting content or setting content modified from previously OGL or GSL d20 sources. The underlying game system (aka the dicey bits) is strictly 5e, however, and will be revised in any means necessary to comply with any license provided for 5e. The Adventurer's Guild Currently, a core campaign setting for 1st-20th level characters is being established. The name of this project is The Seaport Adventurer's Guild and it is what this wiki currently supports. It is set specifically on Keren in the prime material plane. A Keren campaign for 20+ level characters called God Games which explores the other planes in the Keren metaverse is planned for the distant future. For now, player characters begin as recently recruited members of the Adventurer's Guild, an organization sponsored by the Mercantile Alliance, a consortium of guilds that are rising with the dawn of the new era hoping to monopolize world trade. Guild adventurers are professional monster hunters, treasure seekers, and defenders of the Alliance's interests which include trail-blazing new trade routes and making them safe for travel. Many adventurers are young, some having been soldiers or members of local militias. Others are trained healers or paladins who have felt compelled by the god they serve to join the guild for reasons they do not yet understand. Still others come from poor peasant families or were caught stealing and thrown into the dungeons of Seaport and took the opportunity to become a guild adventurer in order to escape the consequences fate seemed to otherwise have in store for them. The Adventurer's guild provides training for a wide variety of classes, including mentoring potential wizards who might not otherwise have opportunities for study. In exchange for training and equipment, men and women of acceptable breeding (aka the player races) and alignment (any non-evil alignments) sign a contract and swear an oath (more accurately a geas) that binds them into the Adventurer's guild as novice adventurers. Novice adventurers: *guard caravans *search for treasure to salvage for the guild in comparatively "safe" locales *track down and collect relatively rare spell components *create maps of under-explored regions *collect lore from/about specific monster races or magical beasts *hunt vigilante-style specific types of creatures or individuals for clients of the guild The guild provides resources and support to its novice adventurers that they could not obtain as free agents, but it does set a high bar on accomplishment and loyalty. After a certain amount of time, if the novice adventurer remains both loyal and alive, they will have the opportunity for promotion within the guild to a rank that provides much greater wealth, access to customized magic items, and opportunities to perform much more daring- and potentially world changing- missions. Table of Contents But I don't have the 5e books! Joining the Adventurer's Guild Keren Player Races Keren Player Classes Character Creation Quickstarter Keren's World History *Keren Calendar The Kingdoms of Keren *Bitterbog ** Io's Vale *Chenaanah ** Hillheim ** Thanos **Uzg-Tok *Faolan *Forest of Jhalass *Haruhe *Myrtlevale *Vallahir * Savas *Sharne Wastes Other Planes of Keren Gods of Keren Keren Beastiary NPCs for Keren chronicles sample level 1 characters for Keren Other Links Category:Browse